Time to Kill
by ChocPanda
Summary: Working title. In the aftermath of the news Natsu is the brother of Lord Zeref no one has heard from Natsu or has any idea where he's disappeared to for fourteen years...until one fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything Fairy Tail and its characters are the property of Hiro Mashima.**

Erza Scarlett walked into the Fairy Tail Guild, dressed simply in a white blouse, a black skirt and black boots, nothing too extravagant though in recent years she had taken to wearing a tailor-made long coat, black with a gold trim it had belonged to a childhood friend she hadn't seen in many years though she missed him very dearly. Erza's long flowing red hair hung loosely draped over her back and shoulders with a few more greys than she'd prefer though she told herself she didn't mind. The wear of her many years as a mage did little to diminish her beauty but in her eyes were the embers of a fire that no longer burned brightly with youthful determination and vigour, she had set out and achieved all of her dreams long ago and though she still had many years left, she was content to spend them in subdued anonymity.

Approaching the bar Erza's gaze passed over the floor of the guild taking in the many people that would come and go, there were those planning to partake in adventure while there were others simply looking for a good time and cold drink. Erza admired those of the new generation of fairy tail in spite of the fact she had lost many friends in the years gone by, she cherished every single one and gave nothing but love to those of her friends who still remained. Finally coming upon the counter of the bar she noticed the presence of a little boy with white hair pale skin and deep blue eyes as he came running up to greet her.

"Hello Auntie Erza, I been practicing my reading and writing like you taught me and the other kids, 'member?" The boy called.

"Hello Arlo, I do kiddo I'm glad you're sticking with it I'm very proud of you, is your mother around the guild today?" Erza questioned the boy ruffling his hair gently.

"Yip, I'll go and get her," Arlo hurried off behind the bar into the kitchen seconds later he appeared.

"Whoa slow down little man I'm coming" The boy's mother said as he pulled her arm with all his strength.

Mirajane Strauss was equally as sought after for her beauty as she had been in her youth though nowadays there was only one guy in her life that had her full attention and that was her son Arlo. Mira still worked behind the bar same as always relying on the steady income and the permanent nature of the job to spend the optimum amount of time she could with her son with all the time she spent hanging around the guild being a den mother and supporting her family she never really had the time to date and fall in love even though she always knew she wanted to raise a child of her own instead of the children she was forced to deal with day after day in the guild, after a some intense research on the part of Wendy and Porlyusica the pair of medical mage's were able to pioneer a means for Mira to achieve her dream.

"Hey, Erza what's up?" Mirajane asked as if not knowing why Erza would come to the guild looking for her.

"I come here every day at the same time Mira please tell me, is there any news?" Erza enquired quietly to her best friend.

Mira's face turned to stone and she exhaled a long exaggerated breath, she knew very well why Erza came to the guild every day, every month, years passed and still she waited for any scrap of news she could find about their long lost friend, a man she knew long ago as Natsu Dragneel a fireplug of a young man who was nothing but trouble, a sonic boom with dirt on it but in spite of those things he was a being of much compassion and love and she would wait every day for the rest of her life for any word of any tale one could tell of the man. At one time, long ago it was well known that Erza, Queen of the Fairies harboured love for the delinquent son of the dragon I but it had been assumed that she had since moved on and she only waited for news out of concern for him, Mira knew better.

"Arlo why don't you go and play while your auntie and I have some grown up time," Mira leaned down whispering to her beloved son the boy nodded in quick agreement and turned to give his mother a quick kiss before taking of like a rocket "that boy," Mira mused for a moment before her expression harshly changed "Look, a man came to the guild hall last night as I was closing up I don't know who he was or where he came from but he was frantic he had this look in his eyes like he wasn't all there but he knew to ask your name, I told him it wasn't possible for him to see you but he was adamant about it he" Mira paused diverting her gaze away from Erza scoping out the hall to check for prying eyes "He gave me something, he said he was told to give it to you and no one else, I promised not to open it and he forked it over, very reluctantly I might add I think it's from…him"

Mira took a locket from her neck and placed it in her left palm while she held her right over it gently, the locket opened exposing a photo of arlo on one side and a photo of Elfman and Lisanna as children in the other. The trinket produced a small magic circle Mira then reached into the circle and in her right hand was an envelope. Erza reached out fingers trembling as she took the letter in her own hands she released a breath she didn't even know she was holding she looked down at the simple envelope nothing written on it no stamps, no addresses, no markings of any kind, no other distinguishing features apart from her name "Erza Scarlett" Erza practically ripped the thing in half as she gripped it tightly wrinkling the pristine white paper. Erza gazed at it the simple handwriting and smiled.

"It can't be from him" Erza chuckled.

"huh, why not?" Mira said puzzled.

"Well for one thing this handwriting is immaculate" Erza said.

"Oh hush you, come on back so you can have a place to yourself to read it in private" Mira chuckled motioning for Erza to follow her.

The two women walked into the kitchen as Mira got back to work cooking Erza took a seat at the work station and gave the letter resting in her clutches another longing look. Erza didn't know how to react to being given this letter after all the time she had spent waititng for this moment should she be happy? Perhaps sad? In her youth enraged was absolutely how she would have felt but was nonetheless a valid choice at this juncture. Erza chose to feel content at least it was something but then there was the nature of the letter itself what could have happened that he would need to send a letter, Erza's mind started to fear the worst, the suspense was killing her so she tore open the letter and let the gaze of her eyes burn through her eyes analysing every word from top to bottom.

Dear Erza,

I hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits I know the guild hasn't heard from me in a few years. Give or take haha, for your information I know it isn't very funny. I've had a lot on my shoulders much of which will become apparent as this letter unfolds but before all that let me first congratulate you I heard through the grape vine you're married and have a kid I'd also like to mention that, yes I've had the distinct honour of meeting her she happened to be in a spot of trouble with an unruly group of about forty Vulcans when I came upon her and I must say that she's just as reckless as we ever were I'm sure she must have the man or woman upstairs wondering how gramps ever put up with our nonsense. That leads me to my next point I'm sorry about gramps I came to see him before he passed away, I know it seems like I'm assuming too much or I think too highly of myself but sometimes I like to think he held out so long just to see me one last time…especially after I left like I did. I often wonder how everyone is if Gray and Juvia ever sorted themselves out and got hitched if they did let him know I'm happy for him on second thought wish all the happy couples a belated congratulations and tell their little sprogs Uncle Natsu would have loved to meet them. There's so much I want to say but I think it's better if I keep this short and simple.

Erza the reason I sent this letter is because I need to get something off my chest, I know how I left you after you poured your heart out to me, I know I left you high and dry after what we did that night and I know you probably moved on and forgot all about it but I just want you to know I never wanted to do this to you. I never wanted to leave you, my reasons will shape the future of our entire world, I cant tell you how just know that when it happens you'll know it was me. No one ever needs to know what I'm preparing to do. This letter is my last chance to tell you. I, Natsu Dragneel love you Erza Scarlett from here till the end of existence and I hope with all my heart that you grow old and are blessed to reach a ripe old age and guide the generations to come on my behalf, live for your our friends, just ike you promised me that day.

Remember me fondly and cherish every moment, this is my last goodbye.

Yours truly,

Natsu Dragneel.

Erza sat in utter silence having read the letter multiple times and biting her lip to the point of blood, she was utterly livid she could not believe this is what she had waited all these years for, she could not believe what she was getting, WHAT WAS SHE GETTING!? Some half assed niceties and what looks like a morbid confession/ suicide note that he didn't even have the guts to give her in person just what the hell was he thinking, the embers in Erza's eyes turned from dying flames to infernos in an instant.

"That smug son of a bitch" she grunted through gritted teeth crumpling the letter in her hand.

"Erza!?" Mira enquired through the door that leads from the front to the kitchen "What'd it say?"

"Never mind that, burn this rag we have no need of it anymore" Erza commanded.

"Wait a sec" Mira took the letter and perused it "oh my god, is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?"

"Firstly I told you TO BURN THAT NOOOOOWW!" Erza screamed "and secondly whatever he intends to do doesn't matter because I'm not going to let that happen, I let him have his space out of respect but now his actions require familial intervention"

"Erza calm down, I'm sure there's a logical explanation." Mira tried to appease the red head.

"There is no logical explanation for sacrificing your life for the ones you love and wish to protect…he taught me that" Erza retorted.

"I haven't seen you like this since before Charlie was born" Mira mused to Erza teasingly.

"Don't even start on that I'm still the same women I was fourteen years ago" Erza bellowed.

"Mom?!"

Charlie "Chuck" Mirajane Lucille Scarlett waltzed into the kitchen an enormous sword slung over her shoulder, in every aspect she was the spitting image of her mother from the long deep red hair to the chocolate brown eyes, her mother nicknamed her Chuck as to institute a feeling of intimidation among the male youth of Fiore never to mess with her beloved daughter by making her as butch as Erza used to be but alas her daughter grew right out of that phase as all children change when time is involved. Chuck had become quite the young beauty among her peers despite her mother's meddling and had become well known as the successor to Erza's requip magic and arsenal.

"What's going on, why are you yelling?" Charlie asked curiously.

"YOU" Erza said sternly "HOW COULD YOU ATTEMPT THE VANQUISHING OF 40 VULCANS ON YOUR OWN YOUNG LADY I SWEAR TO THE MASTER'S YOU WILL REGRET THE VERY DAY YOU WERE BORN MISSY I'M NOT MESSING AROUND THIS TIME…I think it's time we utilize…that" Erza glared intensely at her daughter.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo, not that I've only heard stories about THAT mommy I'm so sorry pwease don't do THAT, wemember I'm your wittle pwincess" Charlie tried her hardest to worm her way out using her most potent of underhanded tactics "Wait, how do you now about that?"

Erza took a deep breath releasing a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temples gently in an attempt to relieve herself of stress…she looked at her daughter reluctantly "Now's as good a time as any"

"Your Father, your biological father told me" Erza muttered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Charlie screeched in surprise.

"Ohmygoohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod" Mira squealed melting into a puddle of gibberish at the revelation that was just exposed before her.

 **Hope you enjoyed leave a review if you enjoyed it a little or a lot I'd love to hear from you, if you fav or follow thank you so much and thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first thing's first the line clearly says "long flowing red hair hung loosely draped over her back and shoulders with a few more greys than she'd prefer" meaning she'd prefer to have no grey hairs rather than the very minimal, probably only noticeable to her amount that she has now….though she'd totally rock the iconic Rogue white streak style dude. Other than that thanks for reading and enjoy.**

Erza stood in the kitchen across from her daughter as Charlie sat at the work station, an ominous aura penetrating the air, Erza hadn't noticed how small the room was but it was getting smaller by the second she felt cornered and Erza did not do well in corners. Charlie twiddled her thumbs and intertwined her fingers and looked for something in the room to draw her attention. Mira on the other hand was positively fizzing with anticipation her face was red with restraint out of respect for her best friend.

"Mira shouldn't you go and serve some alcoholic beverage or something" Erza stated calmly in the hopes her friend would take the hint and give them some alone time.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Mira said frustration clearly written across her face she stomped angrily over to Erza; almost head butting her with how close their faces were, eye's in direct contact with one another "Don't you dare leave this guild until I've had a chance to talk to you."

"Oh you should know, the guy I mentioned that bought the letter, he's upstairs" Mira mentioned casually as she sauntered out of the room like nothing happened.

Erza made for the door she needed to speak with that man, everything in her being needed to know what that man knew about Natsu. As Erza moved away from the work station and onward toward the door, a pair of soft hands reached out for her and clasped tightly to her arm, she felt her arm tugged slightly back.

"Momma" Charlie whispered in a mousey tone rubbing her face gently against the back of Erza's hand "Is it really true? Who is he? Does he know about me?"

Erza pulled up a stool and took her daughters head laying it gently against her chest as she stroked her daughter's hair she realised that this information would be a lot for her to take in especially at this age. They just sat in silence for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few seconds as Charlie eyes peeked up through her hair at her mother who smiled down at her.

"There was a man who saved you from the Vulcans; do you remember anything about him?" Erza asked.

"I never really saw him" Charlie began "He wore this black cloak that was all ripped up and this hood that covered his face but he had a red fairy tail symbol on his arm, I told him I was afraid of what you were gonna do to me when I got home, he told me not to worry there was no harm done and nobody would find out about it if I didn't say anything" She giggled, a tick mark formed on Erza's forehead after finding out this information causing her to tighten her hug into more of a strangle hold "he looked kinda like Grandpa Gildarts but he had fire magic that I've never seen before it wasn't like Romeo's or Grandpa Macao's, wait are you saying that guy's my Father?"

"ah very astute deduction as always my dear Sherlock" Erza teased as she tapped.

"''twas elementary my dear Watson hohohohoh" Charlie replied as mother and daughter partook of faux-pompous laughter.

"Well that man's name is Natsu Dragneel he was known here and throughout FIore as Salamander the Fire Dragon of Fairy Tail and despite all his idiocy, ignorance and utter recklessness he is your father my love, I'm glad he kept you safe," Erza kissed her daughter on the forehead and when Charlie looked at her she could see the cogs of whimsy turning just like the day she was born, she might have looked like a carbon copy of her mother but she was every bit Natsu's daughter her antics reflected that.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Oh no, mom's definitely gonna kill me when she finds out about this. That's it I'm just dead no funeral, no murder investigation I highly doubt any one will weep if she has anything to do with it" Charlie cursed under her breath "This was just supposed to be a routine point to point delivery job, mom even picked it out like she always does, I hate it how she does that."

Charlie had been in the midst of a job, a simple job all she had to do was deliver a package through 60 miles of dense forest land it was a literal walk in the park or that's what it appeared to be, whomever posted this job forgot to mention this place was a basically a breeding ground for Vulcans before she knew it about forty or so she hadn't really had time to count, were in pursuit of her and those didn't even compare to the amount she had seen these were just the ones that had caught wind of her she knew through lessons with her mother that directly engaging such a high number of them at her skill level was not an option.

"To hell with it" she grunted a sly toothy grin permeated her face from cheek to cheek "Chucky ol' boy heres the deal, if we get through this imagine just imagine the look on that stupid tramp Fullbuster's face when you go home having killed 40 Vulcans on your own ," she turned with a look of sheer determination "let's do this ya ugly bastards."

Charlie steeled her resolve reaching her hand out she requipped her favourite blade a Zanbato sword she had picked out with her mother, Charlie had been dress shopping with Erza and had never seen her so excited as the day she had been shopping for her first real sword. Erza seemed to know every blacksmith worth his mettle across Fiore and even maybe the world even if their workshop was under a rock she knew about it and they knew about her, it made Charlie proud but it also made her kind of scared at the same time. They placed an order with a with a quaint little shop in Magnolia Erza trusted and assured Charlie they produced only the most exquisite work and they'd be sure to get a great deal since the owner was a family friend and so the blade "Princess Death Cleaver Bubblegum Sparkle" was forged.

"BRING IT ON!" she exclaimed as she launched herself off a nearby tree trunk

The blade cut the air like a knife through butter, it was surprisingly light for such and enormous blade Charlie was thankful for this fact it would be her only advantage she was able to discern some of the weaker among the pack and brought her blade down hard delivering a swift end the red haired sword maiden requipped her clothing in favour of her own iteration of Heart Kreuz Armour she hadn't quite mastered the art of switching equipment mid-battle so whatever she was going to do now had to count. She brought the sword to her chest deflecting a flurry of punches and swipes she pulled her sword across her body in an arc dismembering the digits from several of their hands. A fist broke through her guard knocking her down hard, dazed Charlie when into auto-pilot, stood strong and attempted to cut down her opposition. A hand grasped her and squeezed harshly and Charlie screamed in agony as the Vulcan raised her up to its face pulling her sword over her head she swung in a deliberate motion out in front of her severing the beast's throat dispelling one of the numerous viable threats around her. To say she was inexperienced was an understatement she had never been in a fight situation of this magnitude or skill set in all her life, Erza was intense when it came to training but she definitely had line she wouldn't cross under any circumstances.

Suddenly one of the stronger Vulcans readied a magical attack it took a wide stance clasping it's hands together it formed a large ball of energy at this point Charlie was exhausted, her body was failing her she had put up a good fight but there were still plenty more Vulcans to fight, she fell to her knees defeated and closed her eyes.

"Damnit, This is gonna suck" she commented as she awaited her impending doom.

She waited and waited and waited some more. She slowly lifted a heavy lidded eye to peek out and 10 fully matured lay incapacitated at her feet. She looked up and a tall man in a hooded cloak stood before her she couldn't see the entirety of his face apart from a wide grin and a white scaly scarf. He pounded his fists igniting them in quick succession he increased his magical pressure with ease bringing the entire herd of gathered Vulcans to their knees. Charlie had never felt so much power or intense heat coming from one entity before it astonished and terrified her in a way only her mother knew how as far as she was aware. The hooded figure raised his fists and in one fell swoop he ended the fight.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar"** he proclaimed,

Bringing his hands to his lips he unleashed an enormous torrent of fire from the his gut and utterly decimated not only the Vulcans but most of the forest brush and foliage for miles he admired his handy work with glee throwing his head back and unleashing a hearty laugh. Charlie giggled at the man's attitude causing the hooded figure to turn around he eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" the figure teased, Charlie on the other hand was confused.

"Messing around and got yourself turned into a little girl again have we my my it must hurt you looking so ridiculous" the hooded figure laughed at her.

"What is he talking about?" Charlie wondered to herself.

"What nothing to say? Has my arrival to save the day shocked you that much? He continued.

"Excuse me sir who are you?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Ah memory loss, this is classic the great Titania Queen of the Fairires affliscted with such a thing as amnesia this is hilarious" the man was now rolling all over the ground practically suffocating with laughter now.

"Titania?" Charlie thought curiouslt "I've heard people call mom that when she gets scary sometimes" she then inquired further "Um sir who do you think I am?"

"Well Erza Scarlett of course I'm as sure as the day is long you're her, you have the guild mark and everything" He replied.

"Okay, sir I think there's been a misunderstanding Erza Scarlett is my Mother's name" Charlie admitted shyly.

"Huh?" The man paused, mulling over the implications of her words before he exclaimed "WHAT!? YOUR MOTHER!?" the man sniffed at her inquisitively "Mmm you really aren't huh?"

"Yes sir I'm Charlie, Charlie Scarlett but you can call me Chuck," She introduced herself happily.

"Well Chuck I don't suppose" The man said almost as if it pained him to say it "You're Jellal's as well are you?"

"Yep, you know my parents?" Charlie asked.

"I did a Long time ago kid, got this little number back in X777" The man exposed his guild mark to her then turned his back "You should get outta here kid while it's safe

"Wow you're with the guild too?" Charlie said excitedly "How come I've never seen you"

"It's a long story," the man said sharply.

"alright" Charlie said understanding he didn't want to share "Oh crap My mom's gonna kill me for this" Charlie said visibly shaking.

"Don't sweat it" The man said "The funny thing about Erza is what she doesn't know won't hurt YOU"

"You sound like you speak from experience" Charlie laughed.

"I got the scars to prove it, still can't spell accommodate without flinching" The man said See you around"

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Did you ever try to find him?" Charlie said curiously.

"I did, right up until I was physically unable to move I searched everywhere, high and low for your father but your father is a very unique individual Charlie he is what is known as a Dragon Slayer, just like your Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Wendy he was raised by a dragon, your Grandfather was the Fire Dragon King Igneel, Igneel taught your father many things how to breathe fire, how to make his skin like a dragons scales, what it means to carry the will and power of a dragon but most importantly he taught your father your how to survive and how to be found if and only when you wish to be"

"Wait I'm the granddaughter of a Dragon King? A FREAKING DRAGON KING THIS IS FREAKING SWEET WAIT TILL FULLBUSTER HEARS ABOUT THIS IM GONNA DROWN HER SNOOTY LITTLE FACE WITH THIS SUPERSIZED HELPING OF MY ABSOLUTE SUPREMACY! WAIT DOES THAT MAKE ME A DRAGON PRINCESS? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! OH MY GOD!"

."LANGUAGE!" Erza Bopped Charlie on the head playfully "I can't believe that's all you took from that, You know I really wish you would stop bickering with that girl you're just like your father always fighting with the Fullbusters children"

"I do not Dior is the only one she is my worst enemy and she will be vanquished if it's the last thing I do" Charlie made a grave face and shook her fist menacingly.

Charlie found it kinda nice to discover she could have things in common with her father and that even though he wasn't there with her he was still impacting her life in some weird way. She suddenly realised that she hadn't heard anything if at all about him throughout her even though her mother remembered him fondly and even confessed to still loving him she never told Charlie anything to today, this fact made her feel sad.

"Why don't people talk about him?" Charlie asked sullenly.

"He left a very deep wound in all our hearts the day he left" Erza said her voice shaky and uneven she held her daughter as tight as she could and rocked her back and forth "I don't think any of us will ever really get over it so it's very hard for us to relive those times when he was close to us but I've missed him every day"

Erza reached into the inside pocket of her overcoat and produced a small folded piece of paper spreading it out she revealed it to be a photo of Natsu and herself as children.

"This, is a photo of your father and I as children, it's really the only one I have of the two of us being as close as the guild is there's always at least 20 people in any one picture, I like that it's just us of course if there were one of the three of us I'd have that with me to have this but I want you to have this" Erza handed the photo to Charlie.

Charlie's eyes passed over the photo trying to burn every detail into her mind so she would never forget. The composition of the photo was simple Erza sitting next to Natsu smiling Charlie had never seen her mother smile like that she was dressed in a white dress with a red bow around her neck.

"God has this woman always dressed like a schoolmarm" Charlie remarked mistakenly out loud.

"Excuse me," Erza said in a grim tone.

"Nothing" Charlie stammered.

Getting back to the photo Charlie got the first glimpse of her father. In her head she never would have guessed he had pink hair but he had the most mischievous smile and so much joy and fire in his eyes he was wearing a tank top and shorts with no shoes, his signature.

"Hey the man I saw was wearing a scarf like that when I saw him" Charlie pointed out.

"Well that clinches it the man you saw was most definitely your father" Erza told her daughter "That scarf was a gift from your grandfather, if he ever were to let it out of his sight it would say something about how much he trusts you" Erza said "One last thing I need you to keep this our little secret for a little while longer, now are you gonna be okay, there's a man upstairs your mother must deal with"

"Mhmmm sure we can do that I guess I mean I know and that's all that matters and I'll be just fine you go on" Charlie held the photo to hr chest.

"Alright, I love you my burning star" Erza kissed her daughters forehead tenderly andheld her close to her one last time.

Erza stood and made her way out of the room, tapping Mira on the shoulder and signalling her to follow, she scanned the room quietly searching for someone in the guild.

"WARREN GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING MIND READING BACK SIDE OVER HERE NOOW" Erza commanded.

"Ohhhhh what did you do this time Warren" the others jeered and taunted him.

"Yes ma'am" he replied.

Warren ran for his life and fell in behind Erza and Mira as they walked up the stairs to shoot the messenger as it were.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and thank you very much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Erza, Mira and Warren walked up the stairs to an upper floor of the guild. Mira ushered the trio into a back room of the guild making sure there were no other people skulking about they each entered the room. The room was very bare bones since he was laid in it last minute Mira had to make do with a cot and some bedding that was kept in the basement, Mira had been monitoring him periodically throughout the day and to her knowledge he had never left the room once.

"Well here he is, I've tried waking him but ever since he went to sleep he hasn't stirred once" Mira said.

"Well who-" Warren began.

"Warren" Erza cut in "Swear to me that whatever you hear or see in this room will never be shared with anyone and I mean anyone" Erza moved towards him menacingly, backing him up to the wall.

"Erza, I swear" Warren stammered.

"Good" Erza stepped back and let him breathe easier "Now to the matter at hand I require your magical abilities to read the mind of this man here" Erza said gesturing to the unconscious man.

"Who is he?" Warren asked.

"No clue" Erza said blatantly "and I don't care all I want you to do is look through his mind for everything concerning the event of the past week perhaps more if you see anything of note"

"Alright let me see what I can do" Warren said getting in position and raising his fingers to his temple in concentration.

A flurry of images washed over Warren as he observed the man's thoughts he sifted through a mound of useless thoughts searching relentlessly there seemed to be nothing noteworthy about this man lying before him and just as Warren was about to check out he saw something a guildhall in the midst of battle. Delving further into this avenue of his memories and there he found that the men of this guild were not just engaged some haphazard bar brawl like the mages of Fairy Tail were accustomed to they were engaged in an all-out war and they weren't on the winning side.

"What the hell is going on?" Warren thought in shock "Their being slaughtered but by who?"

He chose to insert himself deeper in the memory watching it play out through this man's eyes, there was so much carnage and mindless destruction on a scale only matched by a guild like Tartarus as his gaze passed over the hall there were bodies everywhere so much pain and agony, men and women screaming, begging for reprieve but none came as torrents of flame washed over them Warren was shocked as he looked up he noticed something he didn't expect to see, a guild mark but not just any guild mark it was the guild mark of a dark guild the new head of the Balam alliance, Basilisk Noble an ironic name seeing as there are the most ruthless and cutthroat collaboration of assassins, smugglers and black market dealer's. Warren was amazed at how easily it seemed they were being taken out the violence and rapid distribution of savagery and cruelty the man that Warren had been inhabited was visibly shaken absolutely terrified. Two figures approached him cloaked and hidden from behind one of the figures approached a pair of luscious feminine lips grazing his ear.

"Mmmm hello pet, you are going to do exactly as I say understand? You've seen what I did to your little friends imagine how much fun I can have with just you," a voice spoke the man who nodded in fear never turning to face the owner of the voice "now listen closely I have a job for you"

The man's eyes shifted slowly to the side slowly, achingly slow Warren at this point was sweating he was so terrified and as he saw the woman's face he gasped. He knew her face everyone that was there then would remember her, his skin practically tore itself from his flesh as the utter surprise ran through him. He could see no love in her cold, lifeless purple eyes, not that he had ever known her or anyone she was associated with to ever care for anyone her long silky black hair hung partially over his shoulder clumped In places heavy with the coppery stench of blood and lastly he noticed her expression intense, foreboding and yet calculating. Warren was so overcome with fear he instantly left the man's mind post haste. Warren's head flung back like the kick from a firearm after it's been fire and let out and audible scream.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh" he let out shaking terribly "Jesus, what the fuck are you guys into?"

"We don't know, it seems like you saw something what was it?" Erza demanded.

"This man is a former member of Basilisk Noble the dark guild used you be at the top of the food chain" Warren began "I use past tense because as of right now they are no longer in existence, completely decimated there were bodies everywhere and I mean everywhere blood, gore decapitation burning flesh you name it this guy saw it," Then Warren got quiet "That isn't the worst part, I saw two figures in hoods one of them revealed themselves that I recognized and with her skill set I believe she sent him here for what purpose I wasn't able to uncover but whatever it is I'm certain it isn't good news for us, what I don't understand is how it's possible that she's walking around like nothing ever happened?"

"Who did you see?" Erza asked in outright curiosity.

"An Etherious, one of the nine demon gates, Seilah" Warren spoke her name almost in whispers.

"What?" Erza said through gritted teeth her gazed turned violent as she viciously turned to Mira "Warren leave us, you swore to me and I'll hold you to it so don't cross me and keep your mouth shut."

Warren left the room quietly agreeing to keep his word. Erza stared at Mira with a grim expression ready to rip her best friends head from her shoulders; if looks could kill the guild would be acknowledging the 1st anniversary of Mira's death right now. Erza wanted to unleash her wrath upon the world but her better judgement eventually broke through and she withheld her rage.

"Mira, tell me exactly how it came to pass that this woman is allowed to freely prance about the countryside when she's supposed to neck deep in whatever it is you keep those things in" Erza said her teeth gritted throughout.

"Erza I don't know, there's always a chance that any demon I absorb could get free, she most definitely could have gotten free the only problem is I don't know anyone who could have been strong enough to do it without my knowledge or without me noticing the slightest change" Mira spoke mulling over the possibilities.

"It was Natsu, It had to be," Erza spoke trying to connect the dots "Warren mentioned seeing two figures in hoods Charlie told me when she saw Natsu he shrouded by a hood and cloak now I know that can seem like just a huge unrelated coincidence but in his letter he said he came to see Master Makarov before he passed away which places him in Magnolia to free Seilah, his letter also sounded more like a suicide note for lack of a better term wouldn't you agree?"

"Sounds good to me but he couldn't be strong enough to do something like that could he?" Mira agreed.

"I don't know but it's been fourteen years Mira a lot can happen in that time and Natsu has always been strong imagine what he could have done in that time, it is extremely likely that he released her from you but for what purpose?" Erza said "I say we form a team head out to what remains of the Basilisk Nobles guild and see what we can dig up"

"You don't think he could have changed his allegiances or something do you?" Mira asked fearing the worst.

"No I don't, but his letter was meant to be a goodbye and I sure as shit do not intend to just leave it at that, Charlie wants to meet him I can see it in her eyes I told her about Igneel so there no doubt she'll want to talk his ear off till he tries to slip away and go fishing or something, I just want the father of my child to come home to her Mira, in one piece" Erza admitted to her best friend and greatest adversary.

"So, this team who did you have in mind?" Mira asked.

"I want you with me, Gajeel and Wendy as well their skills are paramount to uncovering any kind of leads that would otherwise go unnoticed, if we're possibly dealing with the threat of demons Gray will also be required, am I missing anyone?" Erza asked in a request to confirm.

"Lucy, maybe?" Mira asked.

"Absolutely not she's in the midst of writing the next instalment of her latest romance series, come hell or high water she will be left to finish that manuscript on time, I simply must have it at all cost, I must." Erza said a dark aura surrounding her grim expression.

"Oh my, what would your daughter say if she saw you foaming at the mouth over one of your filthy novels" Mira giggled.

"You are never to mention my love of erotic fiction to my daughter understand, she must remain the pure delicate flower with razorblade petals that I have nurtured her to be" Erza said angrily.

"Alright I got it okay calm down" Mira laughed "Let's organize our affairs shall we and meet up later this evening I'll have the rune knights collect this guy and we'll be good to go."

"Sounds like a plan let the others know, we will meet at my home" Erza agreed and they went their separate ways.

Erza made her way through the crowd and general bustle to find Charlie who was hanging out with a young exceed that was more similar in visage to a blue panda than a cat but he was just as cute as any other. The exceed was none other than Chino the son of Carla and Happy they "gifted" his egg to Charlie when she was eight years old though they watched over his life, remaining close and made sure their son came to see them every once and a while he was essentially Charlie's own she had basically raised him like a certain pink haired wanderer had raised his father.

"Hello Miss Erza, how are you today?" Chino asked.

"Hello Chino, I'm rather agitated at the minute though I can assure you it has nothing to do with your presence," Erza replied with a smile.

"I must say that's rather a relief, I can't say I'd be in any condition to deal with your wrath this fine day" Chino half-heartedly chuckled.

"Why is that?" Erza inquired.

"Father's in one of his moods again he's gone fishing there's no telling when he'll come home mother and I worry for him" Chino said in concern.

"Chino may I ask if you know where your father goes when he's in a mood?" Erza asked.

"Of course" Chino said

"I need you to go out there and tell him some of the parents are meeting tonight to discuss something of great importance to the guild if he doesn't cooperate mention my name okay?" Erza instructed

"Aye sir" Chino said spreading his wings and launching off the table and floating out the door.

"Charlie I'm going to have you stay with someone from the guild for a few days" Erza told her daughter.

"Why? Are you going to look for him? Why can't I come too?" Charlie leaned in whispering excitedly.

"Yes I am going to look for your father" Erza confessed in hush tones "You must stay here because I have deemed the situation to extreme to have you tag along, I know your excited to meet him some day but I hope you understand that I'm just trying to keep you safe" Erza spoke while looking Charlie directly in the eye.

"You will most likely stay with Levy or Juvia for the time being," Erza said quietly.

"Oh man can't I stay at Carla and Happy's?" Charlie begged.

"No and you know why, Carla is still upset about the fish stunt you three pulled the last time" Erza scolded.

"Oh yeah" Charlie said flatly clearly deflated, "Well I don't want to stay at Fullbuster's" she complained.

That's fine" Erza said "Well maybe you could stay with The Strauss's I'm sure Mira will have Lisanna and Elfman both go and stay at her place to watch Arlo so now that's over why don't you run along I have a few more things to prepare.

That night the team Erza selected were planned to meet at Erza's home, Erza had since moved into Natsu's old house, keeping the basic interior she renovated and expanded it to accommodate guests as well as a growing child. As the years took their toll on Erza she moved from Natsu's old hammock to the couch to trading the hammock with Charlie for her bed where she would sleep next to her daughter then eventually she got around to building a room of her own room. Erza was making her way home through the forest it was late afternoon her home was still visible through the trees. Erza could make out a number of figures waiting in the dim light of the porch. Erza took a deep breath preparing for the discussion ahead.

"Why did you call us out here Erza?" Gray said flatly "Juvia wants to know" this comment drew snickers from the other members of the group "YOU LOT SHUT YOUR TRAPS" he roared.

"Gehe as much as I hate to agree with him he's right our significant others will want to know the details of thi-" Gajeel laughed before being cut off.

"What I'm about to tell you and the details of this job do not leave this circle, under no circumstances will you tell anyone about this am I understood?" Erza said seriously.

"The hell with that" Gray spat "I'm a grown ass man and I'll tell whomever I want you don't scare me anymore we're not the kids we used to be"

"Is there a problem Mr. Lockser?" Mira teased devilishly, everyone knew Juvia had him wrapped around her little finger and as such he hated being called by that title.

"No ma'am" he grunted through gritted teeth visibly angry but not wanting to start anything.

"Good boy" she gave him a signature cheery smile that he found unsettling.

"Listen up" Erza said in a commanding tone "now we have reason to believe that Natsu is alive and involved in a situation that may have dire consequences for us all"

"He's better off dead Erza" Gray declared.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE" Erza barked enraged.

"You weren't there" Gray shot back calmly "You didn't see the man what I saw wasn't even a man, you just wouldn't understand unless you saw it"

"What evidence do you have to say Salamander is out there still?" Gajeel cut in trying to defuse the situation.

"Earlier today with the assistance of Warren we were able to extract memories from an unconscious man who may have had an unfortunate encounter with Natsu within the last week or so that man turned up on our door step with this" Erza produced the envelope with the letter "A letter addressed to me wherein Natsu mentions his a possibly cataclysmic event that I believe will result in his death, my intent is to prevent this from happening"

"So the usual shtick is it?" Gajeel sighed "Well Titania, when do we leave?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, I'd like to leave as soon as we can" Wendy piped up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Gray muttered.

"You have four hours to settle your affairs with your spouses and such, we leave on the last train out of Magnolia" Erza commanded.

Gajeel and Wendy disappeared almost instantly while Mirajane hurried off to say goodbye to her siblings and her beloved baby boy, Gray hung around kicking dirt looking listlessly into the distance his shoulders slumped, he sighed deeply.

"I miss him too you know, don't make me out to be the bad guy when I'm just trying to be the voice of reason" Gray stared off into the distance longingly "for the record I didn't think this is a good idea" Gray said flatly making his way back into town.

"Alright time to dust of big bertha and hit the road I guess" Erza chuckled to herself as she walk to the back off the house to retrieve her trusty road worn cart and prepare herself for the journey ahead.


	4. UPDATE

**NEW STUFF IS ON ITS WAY**

 _Fear not (though you probably don't care anymore) I took an extended break from writing my stories in an attempt to find I job. I FOUND ONE AND IT'S GOING GREAT. Anyway I've really been giving writing again some serious though and starting today (well actually last night) I've started putting together one new chapter for each of my stories with hopefully more to come. Please bear with and I hope you enjoyu my ideas._

 _-ChocPanda_


End file.
